Investigation of pharmacologic provocative and suppressive tests of hormones secreted by pituitary tumors, before and after transsphenoidal removal, for the purposes of diagnosis of tumor vs functional hypersecretion, as a test of completeness of removal, and to look for evidence of altered hypothalamic control after complete tumor removal.